goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Hermit class series
The Hermit class series is a dual-elemental class series available to the Jupiter Adepts and the Mercury Adepts. The Adepts become members of these classes if they have Jupiter or Mercury Djinn set to them, though the Mercury Adepts rely more on Jupiter Djinn and the Jupiter Adepts rely more on Mercury Djinn. Because the two elements involved, Jupiter and Mercury, are symbiotic, an extra class level exists in this series compared to other single and dual-elemental class series, making this class series powerful. It is much like the Brute class series, shared by Adepts and Djinn of the Venus and Mars elements. The Hermit class series, when at its highest stage of Wizard and compared to the other series at their highest stages, has excellent PP (tying with the Dark Mage, Pure Mage, and Necromage for highest PP rating), Agility (tying with the Warlock and surpassed only by the Master), and Luck, but average HP and lower Defense and Attack. Noteworthy endgame Psynergy includes Pure Wish, Impact/High Impact, Break, and the heavy area-of-effect Psynergy, Freeze Prism and Spark Plasma. Average stats from an endgame perspective are 155% (or 162%, if Luck isn't factored in). In all games, an Adept in this class series is especially likely to be affected by PP-siphoning effects. Statistical Influence Psynergy Setup Analysis The Hermit class series in some ways could be considered a combination of the strengths of the Water Seer class series and Wind Seer class series. Like the Water Seer, the Hermit has access to the useful Wish Psynergy series, while also having the Wind Seer's Impact and Plasma. This combination makes the Hermit an excellent healer/supporter. Also worth noting, the Wizard is better than both the Sorcerer and Angel in terms of statistics. A drawback for this class, however, is the slow rate at which new Psynergies are gained. Prism and Plasma are learned early at levels 6 and 8, Hail Prism and Shine Plasma at 22 and 26, and Freeze Prism and Spark Plasma finally at 52 and 50. These long droughts between new Psynergy can often leave a player between a rock and a hard place as the old Psynergy loses its shine against tougher enemies. The Hermit class is a common replacement for the Wind Seer class and the Water Seer class. Wind Seers, such as Ivan, Sheba, and Karis, gain more durability, as well as excellent healing potential. Mia loses her single-target heal, Ply, but gains more Agility, and more powerful Psynergies like Freeze Prism and Spark Plasma. In the early portions of Dark Dawn, however, the player may prefer to use the Wind Seer class, as it now comes with a mass-healing Psynergy without a Djinn requirement, while the Hermit class only gains Wish after Setting four Mercury Djinn. However, it should be noted that the Wind Seer's healing options are weaker overall. For more offensive Jupiter and Mercury Adepts, namely Piers and Sveta, the Hermit class comes with more drawbacks. The sub-par attack and defense are mitigated by Piers' ability to equip armor and long swords (and his natural attack and defense), but it still leaves him unspectacular and he will mainly just be a tough caster with a mediocre PP pool. Sveta faces a similar situation. She gains slightly higher PP and speed, but has weaker Attack and HP. In addition, the class fails to take advantage of her unique Beastform Psynergy. Also, Sveta's two unique classes have a better lineup of offensive Psynergies. Category:Class series